At present, a display screen 2 of the display device is fixed by a limiting part 11 of a plastic frame (as shown in FIG. 1). A display screen of a raster naked-eye 3D is formed by fully laminating a raster panel 21 (which is constructed by laminating the raster on a substrate) on a common display panel 22. As shown in FIG. 2, however, in the process of lamination, a relative deflection between the raster panel 21 and the display panel 22 may occur due to a restriction of technique conditions, such that an included angle may be formed between an edge of the raster panel 21 (first panel) and an edge of the display panel 22 (second panel). As a result, a position where a line-contact takes place between the raster panel 21 and the limiting part 11 of the plastic frame may have a relatively small force bearing area and thus a relatively small impact resistance. Therefore, lamination effect of adhesives around the line-contact position may be deteriorated even by a relatively small impact. In addition, since there is a gap between the display screen 2 and the limiting part 11 of the plastic frame, when the display device is being assembled or transported, the raster panel 21 and the display panel 22 are easily displaced to impact the plastic frame, thereby influencing a display effect of the display screen.